Question: The diagonal lengths of a rhombus are 24 units and 10 units. What is the area of the rhombus, in square units?
The area of a rhombus can be expressed as: $\frac{d_1 d_2}{2}$, where $d_1 , d_2$ are the lengths of the diagonals.  (Think of each quadrant as a triangle, and sum those areas - you'll see it comes out to this formula)  Plugging in $d_1 = 24$ and $d_2 = 10$, we get $\frac{24\cdot 10}{2} = \boxed{120}$ square units.